psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of publications in philosophy
Many of these texts address topics of interest to psychologists. The list therefore requires pruning Historical texts Western philosophy Ancient philosophy *Gorgias, On What is Not *Plato, Charmides *Plato, Lysis *Plato, Laches *Plato, Protagoras *Plato, Euthydemus *Plato, Cratylus *Plato, Phaedrus *Plato, Ion *Plato, Symposium *Plato, Meno *Plato, Euthyphro *Plato, Apology *Plato, Crito *Plato, Phaedo *Plato, Gorgias *Plato, The Republic *Plato, Timaeus *Plato, Critias *Plato, Parmenides *Plato, Theaetetus *Plato, Sophist *Plato, Statesman *Plato, Philebus *Plato, Laws *Aristotle, Organon: **''Categories'' **''De Interpretatione'' **''Prior Analytics'' **''Posterior Analytics'' **''Topics'' **''On Sophistical Refutations'' *Aristotle, Physics *Aristotle, On the Heavens *Aristotle, On Generation and Corruption *Aristotle, Meteorology *Aristotle, Metaphysics *Aristotle, On the Soul *Aristotle, Parva Naturalia: **''Sense and Sensibilia'' **''On Memory'' **''On Sleep'' **''On Dreams'' **''On Divination in Sleep'' **''On Length and Shortness of Life'' **''On Youth, Old Age, Life and Death, and Respiration'' *Aristotle, On Breath *Aristotle, History of Animals *Aristotle, Parts of Animals *Aristotle, Movement of Animals *Aristotle, Progression of Animals *Aristotle, Generation of Animals *Aristotle, Nicomachean Ethics *Aristotle, Politics *Aristotle, Constitution of the Athenians *Aristotle, Rhetoric *Aristotle, Poetics *Lucretius, On the Nature of Things *Epictetus, Discourses, AD 101 *Epictetus, Enchiridion, AD 135 * Marcus Aurelius, Meditations *Plotinus, Enneads Medieval philosophy *Augustine of Hippo, Enchiridion *Augustine of Hippo, Confessions, circa AD 397 *Augustine of Hippo, The City of God, Early 5th century *Boethius, Consolation of Philosophy, circa 500 *Maimonides, Guide for the Perplexed *Maimonides, Mishneh Torah *Yehuda Halevi, Kuzari *Saadia Gaon, Emunot ve-Deot *Al-Ghazali, The Incoherence of the Philosophers *Averroes, The Incoherence of the Incoherence *Thomas Aquinas, Summa contra Gentiles, circa 1260 *Thomas Aquinas, Summa Theologiae Modern philosophy * Niccolò Machiavelli, The Prince, 1532 * Sir Francis Bacon, Advancement of Learning * Sir Francis Bacon, Novum Organum * René Descartes, Rules for the Direction of the Mind * René Descartes, Discourse on Method * René Descartes, Meditations on First Philosophy * René Descartes, Objections Against the Meditations and Replies * Baruch Spinoza, Ethics * Blaise Pascal, Provincial Letters * Blaise Pascal, Pensées * Gottfried Leibniz, Discourse on Metaphysics * Gottfried Leibniz, Monadology * Gottfried Leibniz, New Essays Concerning Human Understanding * Thomas Hobbes, Leviathan, 1651 * John Locke, An Essay Concerning Human Understanding * John Locke, Two Treatises of Government, 1689 * George Berkeley, Treatise Concerning the Principles of Human Knowledge * Adam Smith, The Wealth of Nations * David Hume, A Treatise of Human Nature * David Hume, An Enquiry Concerning Human Understanding * Jean-Jacques Rousseau, The Social Contract * Jean-Jacques Rousseau, ''Emile * Immanuel Kant, Critique of Pure Reason * Immanuel Kant, Critique of Practical Reason, 1788 * Immanuel Kant, Groundwork of the Metaphysic of Morals, 1785 * Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, Phenomenology of Spirit * Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, The Philosophy of Right * Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, The Philosophy of History * Arthur Schopenhauer, The World as Will and Representation * Søren Kierkegaard, Either/Or, 1843 * Søren Kierkegaard, Fear and Trembling, 1843 * Mary Wollstonecraft, A Vindication of the Rights of Women * Karl Marx, The Communist Manifesto * Karl Marx, Das Kapital * John Stuart Mill, On Liberty, 1859 * John Stuart Mill, Utilitarianism * John Stuart Mill, A System of Logic * John Stuart Mill, The Subjection of Women * Friedrich Nietzsche, Thus Spoke Zarathustra * Friedrich Nietzsche, On the Genealogy of Morals * Charles Sanders Peirce, Logic of Relatives, 1870 Eastern philosophy *Miyamoto Musashi, The Book of Five Rings, approx 1600 AD Buddhist philosophy *''Abhidhamma'' *Nagarjuna, Mulamadhyamakakarika (Fundamental Verses on the Middle Way) Confucianism *''Five Classics, edited or compiled by Confucius :* ''The I Ching :* The Shi Jing or The Book of Odes :* The Classic of Rites :* The Classic of History :* The Spring and Autumn Annals *''Four Books, selected by Zhu Xi (1130 – 1200) :*Confucius and Zeng Zi, ''The Great Learning :*Confucius, The Analects of Confucius :*Zisi, The Doctrine of the Mean :*Mencius, The Mencius *Xun Zi, Xunzi Hindu philosophy *''The Upanishads'' *''The Bhagavad Gita'' ("The Song of God") *Samkhya school: **Isvarakrsna, Sankhya Karika *Nyaya school: **Aksapada Gautama, Nyaya Sutras *Vaisheshika school: **Kanada, Vaishashik Darshana *Yoga school: **Patañjali, Yoga Sutras **Swami Swatamarama, Hatha Yoga Pradipika *Vedanta school: **Vyasa, Brahma Sutras Chinese Legalism *Han Feizi, Han Feizi Taoism *Lao Zi, Tao Te Ching, approximately 600 BC ?? *Chuang Tzu, Zhuangzi *Liezi, Liezi Mohism *Mozi, Mozi Twentieth-century philosophy Epistemology *Bertrand Russell, The Problems of Philosophy *G.E. Moore, "A Defence of Common Sense" *Edmund Gettier, "Is Justified True Belief Knowledge?", 1963 *Ayn Rand, Introduction to Objectivist Epistemology Metaphysics *John Dewey, Experience and Nature, c. 1929 *William James, Pragmatism *G. E. Moore, "The Refutation of Idealism", 1903 *Ludwig Wittgenstein, Tractatus Logico-Philosophicus (a.k.a. The Tractatus) *Alfred North Whitehead, Process and Reality *Martin Heidegger, Being and Time *A. J. Ayer, Language, Truth, and Logic *W.V.O. Quine, "Two Dogmas of Empiricism" *W.V.O. Quine, "On What There Is" *W.V.O. Quine, From a Logical Point of View, 1980 *Saul Kripke, Naming and Necessity. *Derek Parfit, Reasons and Persons Philosophy of biology *Elliot Sober, The Nature of Selection *Erwin Schrödinger, What is Life? The Physical Aspect of the Living Cell, 1945 Philosophy of chemistry *J. van Brakel, Philosophy of Chemistry, Leuven University Press, 2000. Philosophy of mind *David Chalmers, The Conscious Mind *Daniel Dennett, Consciousness Explained *Edmund Husserl, Ideas, 1913 *Edmund Husserl, Logical Investigations, 1900-1901 *Thomas Nagel, "What is it Like to be a Bat?" *Hilary Putnam, "The Meaning of Meaning" *Gilbert Ryle, The Concept of Mind, 1949 *Wilfrid Sellars, "Empiricism and the Philosophy of Mind", 1956 Philosophy of physics *Hans Reichenbach, The Philosophy of Space and Time *John Stuart Bell, "On the Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen Paradox", 1964 Philosophy of psychology *William James, Principles of Psychology *Donald Davidson, "The Very Idea of a Conceptual Scheme" Philosophy of religion *J. L. Mackie, The Miracle of Theism, 1982 Philosophy of science *Karl Pearson, The Grammar of Science, 1892 *Karl Popper, The Logic of Scientific Discovery, 1959 *Thomas Samuel Kuhn, The Structure of Scientific Revolutions, 1962 *Hans Reichenbach, The Rise of Scientific Philosophy *Paul Feyerabend, Against Method: Outline of an Anarchistic Theory of Knowledge, 1975 *Bas C. van Fraassen, The Scientific Image, 1980 *Nelson Goodman, Fact, Fiction, and Forecast Ethics, value, and social philosophy Aesthetics *Martin Heidegger, The Origin of the Work of Art *R.G. Collingwood, The Principles of Art *Nelson Goodman, Languages of Art: An Approach to a Theory of Symbols, 1968 *Ayn Rand, The Romantic Manifesto Ethics *G. E. M. Anscombe, "Modern Moral Philosophy" *Gilles Deleuze and Félix Guattari, "Capitalism and Schizophrenia" *John McDowell, "Values as Secondary Qualities" *Alasdair MacIntyre, After Virtue *G. E. Moore, Principia Ethica *Ayn Rand, The Virtue of Selfishness: A New Concept of Egoism *P. F. Strawson, "Freedom and Resentment" Bioethics *Paul Ramsey, The Patient as a Person *Paul Ramsey, Fabricated Man *Judith Jarvis Thomson, "A Defense of Abortion" Business ethics Feminism *Simone De Beauvoir, The Second Sex Existentialism *Jean-Paul Sartre, Being and Nothingness *Jean-Paul Sartre, "Existentialism is a Humanism" Philosophy of economics Philosophy of education *B.F. Skinner, Walden Two *John Dewey, Democracy and Education *Paulo Freire, Pedagogy of the Oppressed Philosophy of history *R.G. Collingwood, The Idea of History Philosophy of law *John Finnis, Natural Law and Natural Rights *H.L.A. Hart, The Concept of Law, 1994. *Lon L. Fuller, The Morality of Law *Ronald Dworkin, Law's Empire Political philosophy *Karl Popper, The Open Society and Its Enemies *Ayn Rand, Capitalism: The Unknown Ideal *John Rawls, A Theory of Justice, 1971 *Robert Nozick, Anarchy, State, and Utopia *Lenin, V.I. State and Revolution *Murray Rothbard, The Ethics of Liberty Logic, language, and mathematics Logic and philosophy of logic *Charles Peirce, "How to Make Our Ideas Clear" *Gottlob Frege, Begriffsschrift *Bertrand Russell and Alfred North Whitehead, Principia Mathematica, 1910-1913 *Kurt Gödel, "On Formally Undecidable Propositions of Principia Mathematica and Related Systems", 1931 *Saul Kripke, "Semantical Considerations on Modal Logic" *Alfred Tarski, "The Concept of Truth " *Hans Georg Gadamer, Truth and Method *Donald Davidson, "Truth and Meaning" Philosophy of language *Bertrand Russell, "On Denoting" *Ludwig Wittgenstein, Philosophical Investigations *J. L. Austin, "A Plea for Excuses" *Saul Kripke, Naming and Necessity *H. P. Grice, "Logic and Conversation" *Gottlob Frege, "Sense and Reference" Philosophy of mathematics :See also List of publications in mathematics Further reading *''What Are the Modern Classics? The Baruch Poll of Great Philosophy in the Twentieth Century'', Douglas P. Lackey, Philosophical Forum 30(4): 329-346 (1999). *American Philosophical Association *Epistemology Research Guide *Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy - Annotated Bibliography on Analysis *Contemporary Philosophy of Mind: An Annotated Bibliography *London Philosophy Study Guide See also * Category:Important publication in philosophy * Revista Observaciones Filosoficas :he:פרסומים חשובים בפילוסופיה List of publications in philosophy